In nature, wind energy is an energy source that is renewable, pollution free and of large reserves. Along with global warming and energy crisis, development and utilization of wind energy are sped up to minimize the discharge of greenhouse gases such as carbon dioxide in various countries, so as to protect the earth we live upon. Utilization of wind energy is mostly in forms of wind power and wind power generation, in which the wind power generation is predominant.
Currently, The technique for construction of offshore wind power divides the main construction into foundation work, offshore installation, and complete appliance test. Structure type employed by the offshore wind power foundation in construction is generally mono-pile foundation, multi-pile foundation, gravity type and jacket type foundations. Methods of installation include sectional hoisting and complete hoisting and so forth. Test is generally performed using offshore test, which results in high cost on foundation work and offshore construction since most construction of offshore wind power are accomplished on the offshore, which increases in a larger degree the investment cost on the offshore wind turbine foundation construction than on the onshore foundation and limits the development of offshore wind power.
With reference to Chinese Patent Application Publication No. CN101169108A, published on Apr. 30, 2008, which discloses an offshore wind turbine tower with structure of an integral design of wind tower foundation and the wind turbine tower frame and the generating set. The offshore construction of the offshore wind turbine tower is completed with a one-step installation of the whole wind turbine tower. The offshore wind turbine tower of the present invention has a bottom that is mono-cylinder suction anchor foundation or multi-cylinder suction anchor foundation, and a ballast tank is provided on the top of the suction anchor which adjusts the center of gravity of the entire offshore wind turbine tower by filling steel emery therein, and controls the center of gravity of the entire wind turbine tower on the suction anchor foundation, so as to readily reverse the wind turbine tower under the gravity from a horizontal position to a vertical state for the convenience of sinking during installation. However, in this method of installation, the generating set is stored in a toppled state during transportation which is different from the state during use, and possibly causes damage to the precise wind generating set. In addition, the large scale posture transition between transportation and offshore installation is required, i.e. the transition from the vertical posture to the horizontal posture, which not only requires higher structural strength of wind turbine tower but also needs large specific equipments for operation and which is even inoperable for a large wind turbine tower.
Therefore it is necessary to make improvement to overcome the existing technical problems.